<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A night with my manager by Crownsoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376542">A night with my manager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownsoo/pseuds/Crownsoo'>Crownsoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay, Light Masochism, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownsoo/pseuds/Crownsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul McCartney y Brian Epstein la pasan muy bien en sus reuniones por la noche.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Epstein/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A night with my manager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chiquito pero bonito. uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>–¡Mmmh, Brian! ¡Ah!– Paul McCartney estaba acostado boca arriba con las piernas abiertas y pantorrillas descansando en los hombros de su manager. Solo ambos sabían cuánto disfrutaban estas pequeñas “reuniones” de manager-artista.</p><p>–¿Si? ¿Qué necesita mi dulce niño?– por mas empalagosas que sonaran sus palabras su voz estaba entrecortada y mas gruesa que de costumbre mientras trataba de sobrellevar el ritmo de su miembro entrando fácilmente en Paul.</p><p>–¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Más fuerte!– Paul tomó el brazo de Brian y enterró sus uñas allí mientras tiraba su cabeza para atras sintiendo como su manager entraba cada vez mas profundo en el.– ¡Brian!</p><p>–¿Quién diría que el bajista de Los Beatles es un masoquista de mierda? ¿Mh?– Aun así Epstein comenzó a embestir con mas rapidez inclinando un poco para combinar su respiración con la del Beatle. –Cuantas chicas morirían por tenerte en su cama y en cambio estas aquí gimiendo como una.</p><p>Paul no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba viendo estrellas con cada embestida y su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina. No es la primera vez que él y Brian hacían este tipo de cosas, y que fuera illegal solo hacia mas atractivo, después de todo dicen que lo prohibido atrae. </p><p>Amaba el olor a hombre en Brian, sus manos, su pecho, su voz. </p><p>El de las cejas curveadas cerró los ojos y con su mano derecha comenzó a masturbarse mientras Brian golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte contra su próstata.</p><p>Epstein reunió fuerza de voluntad para sacar su miembro antes de correrse.</p><p>–En cuatro.</p><p>Y con una palmada en los muslos del chico este cambio de posición ahora poniéndose boca abajo y levantando su trasero como si pudiera leer la mente y saber perfectamente lo que su manager quería. También dejo de masturbarse y en cambio su mano la utilizo para abrir su trasero y darle a Epstein una mejor vista. </p><p>Y el mayor rápidamente volvioo a las penetraciones inclinándose de nuevo pero esta vez tomando el cabello del contrario para jalarlo con fuerza.</p><p>–¡Ah!– Paul se sorprendió a sí mismo soltando un pequeño grito cuando su cabeza fue jalada hacia atras. </p><p>Epstein se acerco lo suficiente a su oido para poder susurrar.</p><p>–Eres mío, ¿me escuchaste? Solo yo puedo usarte.– las embestidas ya no eran rápidas pero si precisas y fuertes haciendo los glúteos del chico rebotar.– Y si me desobedeces me encargare de que todos tus amigos se enteren de lo puta que eres, de lo mucho que te encanta tener un hombre dentro de ti, porque es así, ¿no? James.</p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Paul, sus palabras lo ponían aun mas duro y sentía que estaba apunto de correrse.</p><p>Su manager comenzó a dejar un beso en su espalda por cada embestida y ambos estaban tan perdidos en una nube de placer que era difícil reaccionar ya. </p><p>–S-si, ¡Brian! ¡Brian! ¡Voy a- a terminar!– volteó su cabeza tanto como su elasticidad le dejo, quería verlo a los ojos pero ambos estaban muy desorientados. </p><p>Con unas embestidas más Paul fue el primero en correrse ensuciando la cama como consecuencia.</p><p>Brian tomo la cintura del chico con ambas manos y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba siguió penetrandoló hasta que finalmente termino dentro. </p><p>Ambos terminaron acostados boca arriba tratando de calmar su respiración, demasiado exhaustos. </p><p>–Mañana tienen ensayo temprano. Ve a bañarte y después duerme.– Dijo con una voz ronca.</p><p>–Ya lo sé, no eres mi papá, Epstein.</p><p>Brian se acosto de lado para ver a Paul a los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios. </p><p>–Ire a bañarme yo primero, entonces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>